The present embodiments relate to multi-touch detection.
Multi-touch detection is used to recognize multiple points within a multi-touch detection area. The multi-touch detection area may be a touch screen, whiteboard, overlay glass, table, or wall. The mobility of the multi-touch detection area is restricted by the size, weight, and shape of the multi-touch detection area.